royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Shizhen
About Li Shizhen was a Chinese herbalist from Ming dynasty who is renowned for great contribution of proper classification of herb components and medications. In Royal Chaos, he becomes a great Support in team fight with Powerful Control Abilities. Skills and Description Active Materia Medica: Shizhen opens the medical book and poisonous powder spreads, dealing 106% DMG, plus 82 bonus DMG to 3 random enemies, and provides a 40% chance to make targets Chaotic for one round. Passive Cut Veins: When Shizhen dies, he opens the book and poisonous powder flies to enemies, dealing 60% DMG to all enemies. There is a 32% chance to stun the target hit by the powder for one round. Shizhen can be obtained from Selection and his shards can be bought from the hero shop and the mall. Shards can also be obtained from limited Travel events. He is considered to be the worst red-quality hero. Equipment As high Agility helps Shizhen make the first move, Merak or Bliss Set is a good choice for him to make the enemy chaotic at the start of battle. Treasure Shizhen's Destiny Treasure is Fan. Basic Attribute: HP and ACC Destiny Attribute: HP How to obtain There are multiple ways to obtain Shizhen and his additional shards: * Drawing Shizhen from Recruit * Drawing Shizhen again when you already have him in Recruit can grant the player 150 of her shards. * If you have 150 of his shards, you can synthesize him. * Shards of Li Shizhen can also be obtained by unlocking the 20th Common biography. * Five of his shards can also be obtained in Hero Shop for 300 green jade or 300 ingot each * Able to buy a Shizhen Shard Pack from Mall for 88 ingots each. Grants 1-8 Shizhen Shards + additional hero resources. * Able to find Shizhen shards during limited Travel event. * In Celestial Pavillion, Shizhen has an Elite biography that can be accessed for additional shards. clear Stage 1070 in Challenge Leader. * If you already have Shizhen, you can gain more of his shards in Pet Instance. He must be a deployed hero for a chance to get his shards through card picking. * Fabled shard chests in Banquet in Accompany (slight chance of getting them), through Cross-Server Ranking Season rewards reach Fourth Ladder Tier 5 * Other RC limited-time events In Real Life Li Shizhen was born in 1518 in the Ming Dynasty. He was often ill in his youth, which is what drove him to become a doctor. After curing the son of Zhu Xian, prince of the Chu state, he was invited to be in charge of the rituals and medical affairs in the court. He worked as assistant president of the Imperial Medical Institute in Beijing for a year before returning home. His experiences in court gave him access to rare books that he later used to compiled the Bencao Gangmu, an extensive medical compilation that described herbs, animal, and mineral substances. Source: ☀https://www.britannica.com/biography/Li-Shizhen[[Category:Red Hero]] Category:Hero Index